


You and I

by larentsvevo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, Famous Harry, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, IDEC, M/M, Ordinary Louis, Other, So Much Cringe, Top Harry, Ugh, i deleted this fucking story on accident now i have to re do it again, idk - Freeform, im not wasting my time, this is so old lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larentsvevo/pseuds/larentsvevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn't know that going to a concert with his two best friends would get cameras shoved in his face and a world famous boyband member as a boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis' POV

 

Hi my name is Louis Tomlinson! My friends call me lou though. Im 19 years young. (A/n: im sorry but i like when louis is younger than harry :P) I have crystal blue eyes from what my friends tell me.

 

But I just think my eyes are plain old blue.

I have caramel hair. Im gay and if you got a problem Im a MAJOR directioner!

My favorite is Harry. because you know he's tall, handsome, strong, He has emerald green eyes and lucious chocolate curls! I just want to run my finger through it! Ugh he's just so delicious!

 

Anyways! Enough about my non love life. My bestfriends are Ashton and Niall. They have been with me through everything, thick and thin. (including Haylor. I cried.) They even join me in my dedication (and paper thin obsession) with One Direction.

 

Ashton likes Zayn and Niall likes Liam.

 

They are to chicken to admit they are in love with them.

 

Today is the day of the One Direction concert an my birthday! Im so excited and I can't wait! I GET TO SEE MY BOO THANG! ehem.....

 

 

"Hey boys, do I look okay?" I asked self consiously. Im wearing an oversized hipster jumper that hangs off the shoulder with a camera on it with sky blue super skinny jeans that rolled up at the bottom and white vans.

 

 

Yes, my gay IS showing and im proud thank you very much.

 

 

"You look great Lou!" Ashton gasped.

 

 

"You look adorable like you always do actually. You sure your not trying to impress someone that goes by the name of Harry Styles?" Niall teased.

 

 

"No! No im not I just wanna go to this concert without looking like a slob! But thanks" I said feeling heat rising to my cheeks. I can't even take a dang compliment without blushing. Im very insecure so a compliment is like a thousand dollars to me. I know im not the best looking person. Maybe thats why I have no friends (except Niall and Ashton). Some people say Im handsome, beautiful, and adorable but thats just my family. But I still don't see it.

 

 

"Well you both look great as always." I said smiling.

 

"I think we are ready. Let's head out before it gets crowed." Niall yelled running down that stairs.

 

We all headed out the door and hopped in Niall's Mercedes. I've always wanted a Range Rover. But I don't have the money and my mom hates me so they won't give me the money.

 

Why does my mom hate me you ask? Because apparently I am a gay fag and a cockslut and she always try to beat the gay out of me. She won't kick me out for some reason though. The only people that still love me are my sisters. And I love them for that.

 

Life is hard.

 

 

Once we got to the arena we got out o the cat and grabbed out tickets and went to the lady who checked our tickets and showed us to where our seats were. We were in the front row!!! There were many girls (and boys) who were glaring at us because we were in front row. So I just sunk down in my seat trying to make myself invisible.

 

 

After about 20 minutes the arena was packed with fans! All I could hear was screaming! When we didn't think it could get any louder 5SOS came out! They sounded amazing! 5SOS ran off stage after performing 5 songs.

 

 

Then the moment everyone has been waiting for.

 

 

The doors started to raise and slowly they came into view.

 

Then they walked onstage and started singing like the amazing angels that they are.

 

 

Ashton Niall and I all looked at each other and squealed as we gave each other huge smiles.

 

My heart was thumping out of my chest as I saw Harry walk across the stage. I swear he kept on looking at me throughout the concert.

 

I thought I would lose my shit.

 

 

I sang and danced along to all I the songs having the best time of my life. My fanboy side is coming out.

 

 

Then WMYB came on.

 

 

I was dancing like a maniac like I have been the whole time.

 

 

Then Harry's solo came.

 

 

He was looking straight at me. I could hear girls around me screaming all around me, "OMG HES LOOKING AT ME OMG WE ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED OMG!!" And Ashton and Niall wolf whistles. I just looked down at the floor blushing feeling the butterflies in my stomach rise. After that fiasco they kept in singing and the concert ended.

 

I really have no idea how I'm going to repay niall and ashton. But I can't think about the now because they are dragging me opposite if the exit. I pull back a bit and ask them where we are going.

 

"WE ALSO GOT YOU BACKSTAGE PASSES!" Ashton yelled in the almost empty arena. My jaw dropped to the floor. I attacked the both to the floor hugging them thanking them a hundred times. I got off of them and jumped around like crazy.

 

 

"Well what are you guys waiting for! HURRY UP SLOW POKES!" I yelled playfully. We all ran to the backstage door and showed the security guard our passes.

 

Once he checked them over he took us inside and lead us to a door that held the boys. Right behind that door are our idols. Harry. Liam. And Zayn. The door opened.

 

 

There they are in the flesh and glory.

 

 

Zayn was drawing a picture. Liam was playing the XBOX while my love was laughing. He's even more beautiful in person. He was wearing a white v neck, a black zip up sweater that was one size to big, and his Nike's. Harry was the first one to notice that we were in the room. And introduced himself.

 

"I'm Harry Styles. It's nice to meet you! You guys are..." He said trailing off probably asking for our names.

 

I couldn't speak properly. My whole mouth was dry. My heart was pounding. And the butterflies are fluttering like there's no tomorrow in my stomach.

 

OMG LOUIS SAY SOMETHING TO HIM! Luckily Niall was there to save the day.

 

"Um. I'm Niall and this is Louis and Ashton." Niall said with his thick Irish accent. It happens when he is nervous, scared, or angry.

 

Me and Ashton gave small waves to him. What we are still nervous.

 

"We it's nice to meet you Niall, Louis, and Ashton." He said with a kind smile. He called for the boys to come and introduce themselves.

 

After we all got to know each other's names we went off in small groups to do stuff. Zayn and Ashton went to go listen to some music and draw random stuff. Niall and Liam went to go play XBOX.

 

Then it was just Harry and I.

 

He startled me when he started talking. "

 

So tell me about yourself." He said with his million dollar smile. I told him my name,age, and where I worked. Then I told him about my mom and I started to feel tears welling up in my eyes.

 

"Awe! Don't cry babe! It's okay!" Harry said and wrapped me in his strong arms.

 

My heart fluttered and heat rose to my face when he called me babe. I mean, like, Harry Styles called me BABE! Ok chill.

 

After about 2 hours me and harry got to know each other a lot more and we ended up exchanging phone numbers.

 

Then Paul came in and told us the boys had to go back to their hotel. All three of them walked us to our car and Harry have me a kiss on the cheek while the others got (longer than a friendly) hugs.

 

When we said our goodbyes and we got in the privacy of our car Ashton and Niall started 'oooh'-ing because if the kiss. But I just ignored them.

 

The was the best day of my life.

 

 

I can still feel his soft plump lips on my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s POV

Today me and the rest of the boys have the day off. So that means not much to do. Maybe I should ask Lou if he wants to hang out. Yeah I got his number before they left. Anyways. Maybe I could take him out for starbucks and shopping. He told me he likes clothes and starbucks. He seems kinda of feminine but I like that. It makes him different. Lemme call him now.  
Louis’ POV  
”

UGH! I’m so fuckin bored! ASHTON COME ENTERTAIN ME!” I bellowed.

"ENTERTAIN YOURSELF! IM BUSY!" Ashton yelled back.

I plopped on the couch sighing thinking of what I was going to do. I got off the couch to stuff my face with a donut. I have nothing better to do. Don’t judge.  
Right as i bit into the glazed donut my phone rang. I thought it was Niall calling to tell me to ask me what I need from the store so i answered the phone.

"Niall, buy more cookies. lots of them. Im hungry." I mumbled into the phone with my mouth full.

"What?" a different voice said coming through the speaker.

When I realized who it was I spit the donut out of mouth and began speaking.

"Harry?" I asked confused.

"Thats me."

"I didn’t think you would actually call." I said flabbergasted (A/N: I love that word. you may continue)

"Well why wouldn’t I call you?" I replied.

"Ummm….erhh… I-I-I don’t know." I stuttered. I mean why would Harry FUCKIN Styles want to talk to boring old Louis.

"Hahaha. Anyway are you doing anything today?" Harry asked.

"Umm nothing on my agenda today. Why?" I asked a little eagerly.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some Starbucks and go to the mall with me? I have nothing better to do." He ask sounding a little nervous. Why would he be nervous? Once again HARRY FREAKIN EDWARDO STYLES! erh.. sorry.

"Yeah that you be fine…..but I have no money and…." I trailed off.

"Don’t worry about the money I’ll pay for everything. Just make yourself look pretty." He said cheekily. I can feel his smirk through the phone.

I felt my cheeks heat up replying a shy okay. We hung up then I ran up to Ashton’s room to tell him whats happening.

"O MY GOD ASHTON! HARRY JUST ASKED ME OUT AND I CAN’T BREATHE IM SO EXCITED! IS IT HOT IN HERE?!?! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR! O MY GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY?!?! WHA IF I EMBARRASS MYSELF! WHAT IF….." I halt to a stop when Ashton tells me to shut up.

"Lou, calm down and tell me what happened."

Once I calm down I tell him what happened and he immediately gets to work. He pulles out my jeans that roll up at the ankles. My hipster like sweater. My big nerd like black raybans. and my black vans. Once im all fresh and ready and sit down waiting for Harry.

Then I hear the doorbell.

Here goes nothin.

Harry’s POV

When Im driving to Lou’s house my stomach is doing summer saults. Im so freakin nervous. I’ll be fine. I keep repeating that in my head. But once I pull up at the door that ‘I’ll be fine’ shit is gone out the window.

I knock on the door and Louis answers the door.

"Hi Harry." He says looking down shuffling his feet. He’s so adorable.

"Hey babe. You ready?" I asked as I gave him a hug.

"Yeah let’s head out" He said.

The ride to Starbucks was quite comfortable. We talked and listened to music and danced around a bit. Then we arrive at Starbucks.

When we go inside we get out food and tea then we sit at an empty booth. Luckily, its an early Saturday morning so it’s cold and not many people have to work today. So we sit down and chat for a little bit.

Louis’ POV

We were sitting here chatting for a bit having a comfortable convo.

Then a question I was hoping wouldn’t come up (you guessed it) it came up.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"No….umm..I actually….erh…..Im….Uhhh" I sit there playing with glasses stuttering like an idiot.

"No, need to be nervous babe." Harry said with his signature smile.

I chuckled a bit and looked down at my tea like it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

"Umm.. Im actually gayyyy…" I drawl out.

"Oh. That’s all?" Harry asked.

I looked up a little offended. Then Harry realizes how he said it and his eyes widen.

" NONONO! I didn’t mean it like that. I meant it like… I thought you just broke up with them or they died or something. sorry." Harry rushed out.

"Oh it’s okay but yeah. I should have told you that before anyway." Louis says.

"Well it’s okay Im bisexual so we are all good here." Harry says then his eyes widen.

He probably wasn’t suppose to say that. Before he starts talking I speak.

"Harry it’s okay I won’t tell anyone. Im not mean like that." I say with a trustworthy smile.

"Well thanks. On that note lets head on to the mall." Harry says.

It’s about a 15 minute ride to mall the mall but it wasn’t bad just more talkin singin and dancin.

When we get there Harry parks the car and he puts on a snapback and glasses. I give im a questioning look but then i realize that its for fans not to recognize him and mob him well us.

We went to American Eagle, Hollister, Abercrombie and Fitch, and Pacsun. When we finish shopping we go to a near by bench and sit down.

We end up sitting by a jewelry store. I stand up telling Harry I’ll be right back. When I get to the stores window I see a beautiful necklace. What? I actually like jewelry. The necklace is a simple diamond necklace but it was amazing. A grin spread on my face only for it to be wiped off when I saw the price.

9,500 Pounds (A/N: I don’t know anything about English money so im sorry)

“That’s a beautiful necklace” Harry says from behind me.

"Yeah it is. But it’s to expensive for me. Maybe when I get a unicorn that poops money I can get it." I chuckle sighing a bit.  
Harry laughs the continues talking.

"Well, I came over here to tell you we have to go soon. Some girls found out Im here and posted it on every social media site that exists. But I have to go to the bathroom first." Harry says.

I say okay then I turn away from the necklace and walk back to the bench sitting buy our newly bought items.

When Harry comes back I stand up grabbing my stuff. I turn to the jewelry store to see that the necklace is gone. It was never going to be mine to begin with so I shouldn’t be sad. At least some other lucky person will get to enjoy it.

When we walked out of the mall Harry grabbed my small hand and put it in his big one as we walked to car.

Once we got in the car sitting in our seats Harry suddenly spoke.

"I..uhh.. got you something." Harry stuttered a little nervous.

He gave me a small box with a black velvet bot in it.

Then I opened it.

And I gasped.


	3. chapter 3

Previously:  
When we walked out of the mall Harry grabbed my small hand and put it in his big one as we walked to car.

Once we got in the car sitting in our seats Harry suddenly spoke.

"I..uhh.. got you something." Harry stuttered a little nervous.

He gave me a small box with a black velvet bot in it.

Then I opened the box.

And I gasped.

 

Now:

Louis’ POV

 

The necklace.

 

Tears prickled in my eyes as they threatened to spill out.

 

"Oh my god" I whispered.

Harry just sat there with a grin on his face.

"Oh My GOD! HAROLD EDWARD STYLES! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THIS IS! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO PAY YOU BACK! I DON’T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY! YOU DIDN’T HAVE TO DO THIS FOR   
ME!" I rambled on.

Then after about 2 minutes he shut me up with a kiss…

 

 

On the cheek.

 

I looked down and smiled. To make things even better I felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

He just sat there smirking.

"I didn’t HAVE to do this. But I wanted to. Your worth the trouble." He said.  
I just sat there shaking my head.

"Yes you are so you and your pretty little face can’t say anything about it!" He said with an amusing tone.  
I just giggled a bit.

On the way home Harry kept on giving me compliments and cracking jokes while I just laughed and blushed.

When we got to my house he put his car in park and hopped out of the car. He walked me to the door then I started talking.

"Thank you for today. I had a really good time." I said with a small blush.

"No problem and I hope I can see you really soon." he said.

Then he wrapped his big strong arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck into a hug then he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Harry." I said.

"Bye Lou." Then he walked back to his car.

I walked inside and sat down in front of the door pulling my knees up to my chest.

 

I think im in love.


	4. chapter 4

Harry’s POV

*1 Week Later*

"Then I bought him the necklace and gave it to him. He rambled on about how he will try to pay me back and stuff. Then I kissed him…. on the cheek though!" I explained to my friend Po. I have known Po for a while now. He is gay. Im obviously cool with it.

Im telling him about my ‘date’ with Lou so I can figure out what to do next. Im telling him specifically because he is the more ‘feminine’ one in his relationship. And he kinda reminds me of Louis. But Louis is prettier and funnier and yeah....

So here we are figuring out my next step.

"Awwwwwwwwww. My lil Haz is grownin up!" He cooed.

"Ya. ya. ya. Anyway me and Lou have been talking a lot lately. and maybe being a little flirty with each other so im trying to figure out a way to ask him to be my boyfriend. I think im in love." I gushed out to Po.

"Well Harry my boy, sounds like you are really really in love. So im going to help you get the boy and I have the PERFECT idea that will definitely work." Po smirked.  
So Po told me his plan and I smiled. It was PER-FECT (A/N: See what i did there ;) )

“Maybe I should invite her to the show tonight to. So you and Lea can meet him and see how amazing he is.” Lea is also one of my bestfriends. She had a crush on me a little while back but I let her down easy and she was okay. So yeah.

"Yeah thats perfect! Text her now!" Po exclaimed.

"Okay! Okay!" I said.

(H is Harry L is Louis obviously)

H: Hey Lou! xx

L: Hi Haz! Whats Up? xx

H: Well, I was wondering if you would like to come to the concert tonight? You can invite Ashton and Niall to.

L: Well Haz I will accept you invitation. Just text me the info and ill b there!

H: Alright! See you then love!

L: Bye Haz!

*3 hours later*

Me and the boys were getting dressed for the show tonight while Po and Lea where talking. I told the boys that Lou, Ashton, and Niall where coming and they got all excited. Guess im not the only one who’s excited.

As I was putting on my shoes the door opened and Paul walked in with Lou, Ashton, and Niall.

Lou was wearing a one size to big sweater that he bought the day we went out. He was also wearing black skinnies with the necklace I bought him and his new pair of vans.

Niall was wearing a white v-neck with black skinnies and white hightops.

And Ashton was wearing a my little pony shirt with blacks skinnies and glasses.

"Hey guys" Me and the boys all said.

"Hi" They all said in unison.

"Po, Lea come introduce yourself" I called.

Po and Lea walked over with smiles on their faces.

"Hi im Po and this is Lea! yadayada. Niall and Ashton come with me. I believe Harry has something he wants to ask Louis." Po rushed out with a smirk.

I took Louis’ small hand and lead him to the back of the arena.

"So, what do you need to apparently ask me?" Louis asked clearly confused.

He’s so cute when he’s confused.

"Well, I was..umm..wondering…ifff…you w-would like to go a ddddaaaaatteee with meeeeehhhh?" I drawled out.

"Well that would sound lovely Harry. Of course Ill go." He blushed and smiled.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “You better go take your seat with the girls. The show will be starting soon” I said looking into his blue eyes.

"O-Okay" He stuttered out and walked back into the arena.

All throughout the show I was looking at Lou and winking at him. All the girls around him kept on screaming saying “OMG HE WINKING AT ME! WE ARE SO MENT TO BE! OMG!” Liam and Zayn also   
did that to Ashton and Niall.

After the show we all grabbed something to eat then said our goodbyes. They had to leave because they had school the next day since it is Sunday.

*The Next Day*

Louis’ POV

Im so excited for Saturday! But today is Monday so I still have 5 days to go. So those days mean school. Yay. Please notice how I am not excited or happy.

My whole highschool experience has been ruined ever since I started highschool. I get bullied a lot. And I mean physically and verbally. No one likes me. Except Ashton, Niall, and my sisters. So   
along with all of the bullying I cut myself. All of the rude and mean things that get said to me become to much and I just do it. But I deserve all the pain. On the bright side I haven’t cute myself   
ever since the 1D concert.

I just arrived at school with Ashton and Niall on my side. They don’t get pushed around at all. But Im not complaining I don’t want anything like that to happen to them. Anyways, people are looking at me. But something is off. It seems like more people are looking at me than normal. I wish I could just melt into the floor, disappear, and never come back. Oh no. Here comes David.

"Oh look. Here comes faggot!" David exclaimed with an evil smirk.

"What do you want David?" I mumbled.  
"Oh its not what I want. It’s what I heard. I’ve heard you have been sleeping around with that boy Harry Styles from One Direction. Guess your sucking fancy cock now aren’t you?" David sneered.

I stay silent while Niall trys to defend me.

"Oh why don’t you shut the fuck up." Niall yelled with his accent getting thicker.

"Why don’t you go find a pot of gold Mr.Leprechaun?" David retorts.

I try to run away but David just shoves me against the lockers and I wince.

"So whats this I hear about you fooling around with Styles huh?" David says with a wicked smirk.

"I-I-I-I have n-no idea w-what your t-talking about." I stutter.

Great job Louis.

"It’s all over the internet, the news, and TV. So you can’t say you have no idea what im talking about dumbass." He says shoving a phone in my face.

It’s an article say I might just be his little fuck buddy and Im just using him for attention and his money.

And they have pictures of us on our day out.

I drop the phone and run out of the school with tears streaming down my face while everyone is laughing and calling me names. I ignore Ashton and Niall’s calls for me to come back but I just keep running.

I run past my mom yelling at me about the Styles situation and why im not at school.

Probably get beat later for ignoring her.  
I keep running until I get to the bathroom. I lock myself in there and rummage through the cabinet until I find what Im looking for.

My Razor.


	5. chapter 5

Harry’s POV

Its Finally Saturday!

Today is the day I will ask Louis to be my boyfriend!

I have been reading the articles about him say he is just a fuck buddy and he is using me for money and attention. But he is more than that.

I talked to him on Thursday and that is when he told me everything.

The Bullies. The Articles. The Namecalling. And David.

I swear Im gonna beat his ass if I ever see him!

But I told Louis to not listen to what other people say and that he was amazing and beautiful. I also told him that as long as I am in his life, I will do my best to keep him happy.

I don’t like when Lou is upset.

My Louis.

Anyways I am getting ready for our date now and I should be picking Lou up soon.

Im just wearing some casual clothing. A white muscle tee and a black zip up sweater with black skinnies and Nike’s.

I am about to go pick up Louis now. Oh God. Im getting those nervous butterflies. Like the first time we performed. But this is something bigger.

Here goes nothing.

Louis’ POV

Saturday is hereeeeeee!

Today is me and Harry’s date! And I am so fuckin excited.

I swear that boy is so sweet and caring and he will be the death of me.

On Thursday Harry called me before I could do anything. I am actually glad for that. I was so thankful that I told him everything. Well almost everything. He just told me that I am beautiful and amazing.

Let’s just say I may or may not have blushed like a baboons butt.

Anyways Im getting ready for our date now. Im wearing Black skinnies with an oversized grey sweater and blacks vans. Keeping it simple.

After about 10 more minutes I hear the door bell ring. I practically jump down the stairs and dash to the door.

He greets me with a kiss on the cheek and leads me to the car. WHAT IS AIR?! HE IS SO FUCKING HOT BUT SO SWEET!

We walk to his car and he opens the door for me like a gentleman. I mumble a thank you and get in. He jogs to the drivers seat and starts the ignition. It’s about a 10 minute drive to ‘Burger King’. I love a good burger. I may be quite small for a guy but I can still eat a lot.

When we get there we order our food and sit down and start eating. I pretty sure I eat like a pig but I don’t give a fuck!

When we finish eating we get up from the table and head back to the car. I ask him where we are going but he won’t tell me. Its about 5:30 and the sun will be going down soon.

"Harry please tell me where we are going!" I ask.

"It’s a surprise love." he says with a cheeky smile.

"I hate surprises" I say trying to guilt him into telling me.

"Well to mad." He says.

I huff and sit back in my seat.

Guess I’ll just have to wait.

Harry’s POV

Im getting really nervous. What if he says no? What if he is interested in someone else? What if he says it won’t work?

There are to many what if’s! Im starting to regret this.

SHUT THE FUCK UP HARRY! It will be fine.

*10 Minutes Later*

"We’re here Lou." I say with my voice wavering a bit.

"Great! Are you okay Harry?" Louis asks with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah! Im fine. Let’s go." I say. I am not okay.

So we get out of the car and climb on the roof of it. As the sun sets I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

"Louis I want to try something. Tell me when you want me to stop and I will." I say moving my head closer to his looking into his cerulean blue eyes. We put our foreheads together and…


	6. chapter 6

Louis’ POV

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!! Is he going to kiss me? I think he is! Or maybe he is doing some weird mind reading thing…Well if he is HIIII HARRYYYYYY!!! KISS ME!

We put our heads together and our lips clashed. OH. MY. STYLES! His lips are softer than I imagined! I move my lips against his as he starts moving his lips. After what seems like hours, we finally break apart for air.

BEST. FIRST.FUCKING. KISS. EVER!

"Louis, erm.. I know we haven’t know each other for a long time…But I feel like I have known you my whole life. I know Im suppose to have along ass heart felt speech but I can’t think straight after that kiss." He says as I giggle.

"So Louis..Will you do the me honor of being my boyfriend, Please?" He asks nervously.

"Oh your so polite. Please?" I say mocking his low voice.

"Oh shut up and answer my question." Harry says with a chuckle.

"Of course Harry!" I say with a huge grin on my face.

Harry hops off the car and helps me down. Then he picks me up and on instinct I wrap my legs around his waist as he spins me around.

On the way home Harry is holding my hand the whole time. I notice how his big hands fit perfectly with my smaller ones.

As we drive Im sitting here thinking…..

How did my life turn from shitty to amazing within a few weeks?


	7. chapter 7

Looks like One Direction’s Harry Styles is off the market! The ‘Story Of My Life’ singer was seen with a handsome mystery boy on a date! They were seen at a cliff sitting on top of Styles car. Onlookers say that Styles and his mystery boy were watching the sunset when Harry asked the boy to be his boyfriend. AND THEY KISSED! But we won’t know anything until Styles or his people say anything about it.

Who is this?

Will Harry tell us who this is?

And most importantly, will the fans stand by Haryy if they are dating?

 

Unknown POV (spoookkyyy)

Oh this boy will regret ever getting involved with MY Harry.

He has no idea whats coming for him.

"Better watch you back boy. Better watch your back." the mystery person says evilly.


	8. chapter 8

Harry's POV

I just see the reports on tv about me and Lou. How did they even find us? Anyways, me and Louis have been dating for about a month now. He saw the articles and reports about us but he isn't very angry. That's one thing I like about Louis, he is a very easy going person.

We talked about it and he said he is willing to come out with me next week. But first we are going to have a meeting with Simon today.

 

Right now it's about 1:30 and I'm.going to pick up Lou at 3:00 so I'm getting ready now.

I hop in the show and wash my body and bits. Then I dry off and start brushing my teeth. After that I put on my black boxers, black skinnies, and a red plaid shirt that has the sleeves cut off with my regular boots and Ray Bans.

I have about an hour and thirty minutes left. So to kill time I eat some food, watch tv and follow some fans on Twitter.

 

Louis' POV

I'm so nervous about this meeting.

I woke at like 9 today and got dressed so I'm ready.

I'm wearing a grey sweater that belongs to Harry and goes about mid thigh on me with light blue skinnies that roll up at the ankle with some vans.

I'm lucky it good enough weather where you can wear whatever so I can cover up my cuts. Can't have Harry seeing those now can we? Or anyone for that matter.

It's about 2:30 and I'm FREAKING THE FUCK OUT! But it's Simon Cowell so who wouldn't be scared.

Niall and Ashton have been helping me out this passed month coping with all the hate I have been getting. They banned be from going on Twitter but they let me keep my tumblr. Nobody knows who I am on tumblr. I am much more outgoing on tumblr. Tumblr brings out the super sassyness in me.

I have been reading Niall and Ashton about Zayn and Liam. They are like lovesick puppies. But I love it! It's the best because they are seeing (they don't use dating yet because they haven't gone out yet) my boyfriends bestfriends and they are all together all the time and we are together all the time so it works out perfectly.

I'm just sitting on the computer eating cookieswhen I heard a firm knock on the door.

It's 3:00 already!

"OH SHIT!" I yell as I drop the four cookies on to myself and shove my computer off my lap and rush to the door while wiping the crumbs from my sweater.  
I'M COMING HARRY! STOP KNOCKING!" I yell as I hear another knock at the door.

 

I open the door and see Harry looking as sexy as ever.

"Hey babe." Harry says pecking me on the lips.

"H-h-hi" I say with my already squeaky voice going up a few octaves higher.

You would think that I'm used to having Harry as my boyfriend but it feels like just yesterday that he asked me to be his boyfriend.

"You ready to go?" He asks with a smile on his face.

"Yea let's go. IM LEAVING BOYS! DON'T BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!"

Harry chuckles and puts my tiny hand in his big one and leads the way to his Range Rover.

The drive to the office is filled with laughing, talking, dancing, and hand holding.

We get there in about 10 minutes. As soon as we pull up to the building my nerves shoot up to the roof.

I'm guessing Harry notices because he pulls me to the other side of the car and he snakes his arms around my waist and pulls me to his chest. I wrap my arms around his neck and I rest my head in the crook of it and twirl the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"Babe we'll be okay. Simon already knows I'm bisexual. He's fine with it. He'll just tell us when and where he wants me to have the interview. It'll be fine." He says calming me down and kissing the top of my head.

"Okay." I say letting out a shaky breath.

As we are walking to the building Harry holds out his pinky and I immediately grab it. He can't hold hands yet until we come out so we have to make it discreet.

Once we are in the building we walk to the receptionist telling her we have a meeting with Simon. She tells us to go in the elevator and go to the top floor.

Harry sneaks a kiss in before the doors open. I blush and giggle a bit and he chuckles.

We step into the office and sit down in front of Simon.

"Hello boys." He says with a genuine smile.

"Hey uncle Si." Harry says enthusiastically.

"And you must be Louis. Nice to meet you. I have heard many good things not only from Harry but the other boys to." He says while shaking my hand.

"I have heard many good things about you to. Nice to meet you." I say while giving him a kind smile.

"Well boys I'll just give you a run down of what's going to happen."

The meeting doesn't really last long. He just told us Harry, Zayn, and Liam will fly out to los Angeles in two days for a three days and have an interview and performance on Ellen then they will have two more interviews. He has already gone over the schedule with Zayn and Liam so Harry didn't have to tell them. He chose Ellen because she it's fine with gay people as she is gay herself.

"See babe I told you it wouldn't be so bad!" Harry says tickling me as we walk out the building.

I giggle and say "I guess you were right. Finally." I whisper tease.

He grabs me by the waist and hoists me over his shoulder.

"Take that back. I'm am always right. Say it or ill spank you!" He says while laughing.

"Never! Now put me down please. This is embarrassing." I say as my cheeks heat up.

"Fine. But you still get one spank." He says then he spanks me one and let's me down.

He looks at me fondly as we walk to the car.

He knows exactly what I'm thinking.

The whole world will know he will be mine soon. All mine.


	9. chapter 9

Louis' POV

 

Those two days actually past very fast. 

Its filled with cuddles, eating, and having their last days of privacy.

Now, me and Harry are at his house packing up his things for tomorrow.

 

"Haz?" 

"Yes Lou?" Harry says as he puts that last articles of clothing in his suitcase.

"Can we cuddle now? Its 9 o clock and we have to be up by 5 to take you and the boys to the air port." I whine.

"Yeah sure." Harry says zipping up his bag.

We carry his bags down stairs and set them by the door for in the morning. As Im about to head back upstairs I feel Harry's strong arms wrap around my waist and he carries upstairs. When we get the his room he sets be down on his bed gently and climbs in behind me and wraps his arms around my waist.

After a few minutes of silence passes I ask,"Haz? Do you think everything will be okay?" 

"I won't make any promises, but I will try my best to make sure it is." Harry replies softly.

After a few more minutes of talking we both fall into a dreamless sleep awaiting tomorrow.

 

~~~~~

 

 

Harry's POV

 

Me and Louis wake up around 5:30 with the help of our annoying alarms.

We both hop in the shower (separately because he won't let me see him naked let alone shirtless for some reason) and start getting ready to go pick up his boys from his house and my boys from their houses.

Before we head out the door I give Louis a peck on the lips because I know I won't be able to do that when we get to the airport. I just have to wait just one more day. 

 

One More Day.

 

As Louis and I leave the house I decide to leave the key under the mat just incase Louis, Niall, and Ashton want to come over while we are gone.

 

It takes about 15 minutes to go get everyone. 

Louis is sitting up front with me, Niall and Liam are sitting in the middle row, and Zayn and Ashton are sitting in the very back.

 

On the way to the airport we all talk about the upcoming events that are about to happen. Things get a bit serious but we can always thank Niall to change that.

"So, when are you excited for proposing?" Niall asks. I can hear his smirk spread across his face.

 

"NIALL!" Louis shrieks.

"Thanks Niall for ruining my surprise of proposing to Louis on TV." I say playing along.

Louis starts coughing uncontrollably. 

"E-e-excuse me" Louis stutters.

"Im just kidding babe. Relax." I say chuckling and kissing Louis' hand.

 

Just as all the laughing died down we drive up to airport. Me and the boys start to unload our things for the trunk and we head inside. We are lucky that very few people recognize us and there are not many people inside of the airport. 

When we get to the gate we all get ready to say our goodbyes.

I give Niall and Ashton quick hugs and then I go to Louis.

I silently walk up to him and wrap my arms around his neck (well head since he's so short) and rest my head on top of his as he wraps his arms around my torso and hides his face in my chest. We stand their for a few minutes and from my right I see Zayn and Ashton and Niall and Liam doing the same. Then from my left side I see some fans trying to take pictures subtly. 

 

"I really don't want you to leave but I know your doing this for us" Louis says hugging me tighter.

"I don't want to leave you either but we have to get this don't sooner rather than later."

 

We stand their a little while longer then I hear Zayn telling that we have to go. Me and Louis slowly pull away and I walk towards the gate to get one the plane.

 

~~~~~

 

Louis' POV 

 

Ugh!

I miss Harry already. He's only been gone for 2 hours. I can't call him because it is a 9 hour flight.

 

Me, Niall, and Ashton decided to kill sometime by going to get some food and building a fort.

"So what's going on with you and Liam, Ni?" Ashton asks jokingly.

"Mrgfhgthg" Niall mumbles into his hand while blushing.

"I don't think I heard you Niall." I say poking his stomach.

"He took me out on a date to the movies and we got some food. And thats it."

"You and me both know that is not all that happened." Ashton says.

"We may or may not have kissed." Niall mumbles.

"OOOOO NIAALLLL!" Me and Ashton tease.

After hours of watching movies, eating, laughing, and talking the boys finally call us.

"Hey Haz!"

"Hey Lou" Harry says I can tell that he just woke up.

"How was the flight?"

"I was good. Smooth flight"

"Thats good. You ready for tomorrow?" 

"Im ready as ill every be. Im doing this for us so we can be happy. Im doing it to make you happy." I smile when I hear those words come out of his mouth. It makes me happy that he wants me to be happy.

"Well, ill let you get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow." I say softly. 

"Ok ill call you before I go on. I'll talk you you later ok? Bye."

 

~~~~~

 

Harry's POV

 

Oh God.

 

The whole morning was a blur. All I remember is getting up. It's just my nerves. I'm coming out today so who wouldn't be nervous.

 

I'm coming out today.

 

I'm coming out with Louis. The person who I love. He will be by my side no matter what happens. So I really have nothing to worry about because he is all I need.

I called him while I was waiting to get my hair done. He mainly gave me some encouraging words and told me he will be there for me no matter what.

 

Lou just finished our hair and now we are rounding the corner to step on stage. I can hear Ellen announcing us through the speaker and as we round the corner my heart starts pounding hard against my chest.

Here goes nothing.

I wave and smile kindly as we walk out onstage.

"Ahhhh! Boys nice to see you again! Come on and take a seat." Ellen said with a huge smile on her face. 

After we all give hugs we take a seat and the audience calms down.

"Well, how are you guys?" She asks.

"We are all doing quite well at the moment." Liam say respectfully.

"That's good. I'm going to jump right into some questions that you fans have sent me. Sound good." Me and the boys nod.

Most of the questions are actually quite interesting and some were funny. This is one of the best interviews we have had for a while. 

Then the big question comes up.

"Who is single?" Ellen asks with a knowing glint in her eyes.

Liam and Zayn raise their hand while I leave mine down.

I can hear some of the people in the audience gasp. I'm not surprised because I have been single for quite a long time.

"Well Harry, who is the lucky person?" Ellen asks.

"Umm...I'm actually bisexual and I'm dating a boy named Louis Tomlinson."


	10. chapter 10

They were everywhere.

 

Paparazzi was everywhere.

 

As soon as Harry confessed that he was dating Louis everyone went berzerk. Fans went crazy with joy knowing that it wasn't some stuck up girl who wrote songs about Harry again, (A/N: Im sorry Taylor swift fans I just really dont like her) and Journalists knew they would have some extra money in their pockets for a while.

The audience went crazy. They were so elated that the boy was so in love with Louis that he would risk his career for him.

Zayn and Liam were so proud that Harry has finally came out. They know that he has been waiting to this for a while even before Louis. But they are very happy that he has a wonderful boy waiting for him at home ready to walk this whole this out with him.

 

Louis.

Louis was in tears.

The boy he loves just came out for him. The whole world finally knows. They don't have to hide it anymore. They can go on dates, holding hands, and kiss anytime that they please.

He wishes that he could run up to Harry right now and kiss him.

He got calls from his sisters asking why Harry Styles just said he was dating him. He just laughed and said he would explain later.

He also got multiply calls from his mother. But he just ignored them. He didn't feel like being called names or getting yelled at right now. He wants to stay happy in this moment.

 

Five hours after the interview the boys had a show. The show went great and people were cheering 'LARRY' the whole time and that put a smile on Harry's face.

"I would like to dedicate this some to someone very special to me and will always be in my heart. I would like to dedicate this song to Louis Tomlinson." Harry says and goes to sit next to Niall as he leasd the song in with his guitar.

Your hand fits in mine

Like it's made just for me

But bear this in mind

It was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes

When you smile

You've never loved

Your stomach or your thighs,

The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

But I'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if I do

It's you

Oh, it's you they add up to

Im in love with you

And all these little things

You can't go to bed

without a cup of tea

And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep

And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep

Though it makes no sense to me

I know you've never loved

The sound of your voice on tape

You never want

To know how much you weigh

You still have to squeeze into your jeans

But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's Lou,

It's you they add up to

I'm in love with Lou

And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you

And you'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to.

If I let you know I'm here for you

Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh.

And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth

'Cause it's Lou,

Oh, it's you,

It's you they add up to

And I'm in love with Lou

And all these little things

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true

It's Lou,

It's you they add up to

I'm in love with Lou And all your little things

 

"I love you Louis"

 

Oh shit.

 

He just said he loved Louis in front of the whole crowd.

 

This will probably be all over everything tomorrow.

 

I just said I love Louis.


	11. chapter 11

To say that Harry was terrified is an understatement.

He wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

He was on his flight back home. Where his boyfriend is waiting for him and he just said "I love you" to him during a live concert and people had cameras. Giving him no doubt that there would be videos of him saying that on every social media site ever.

Harry knows he shouldn't be scared but he just couldn't help it. Questions were just reaching through his head.

What if Louis isn't ready to take that step yet?

What if Louis wants to break up with Harry?

What if he doesn't love him?

He would just have to wait till he gets home.

 

Louis' POV

Wow.

I can't believe that Harry said that he loves me. he dedicated the song to me and sang with so much passion and love.

I would call him but I know he is on his flight back home. That is even better so now I can talk to him face to face.

Harry won't be home for another 5 hours so I eat and watch a movie to kill some time.

Towards the middle of the movie (that I don't have the energy of remembering the name of) I feel my eyes dropping and my body relaxing.

This is just what I need.

Harry's POV

When I get home, I see that all the l lights are off and the TV is on. I hear a light snoring and I automatically knew it was Louis. (A/N: Louis stayed at Harry's house while he was gone just in case I didn't mention that in previous chapters) When I get to the couch I tuck my arms unset Louis' legs and back carrying him bridal style to my room trying my best to not wake him up.

When I lay Lou down I go and strip down to my boxers and scoot in behind Louis putting my arm around his waist and pulling him to my chest.

I guess I will see what will happen tomorrow.

 

When I wake up I see that Lou is still asleep so I decide to make him breakfast.

I throw on some sweats and a shirt and head downstairs.

Louis' POV

When I wake up I smell a some delicious food.

I get up out of bed and throw on one of Harry's oversized sweaters and sweats and bound down the stairs.

When I get to the kitchen I see Harry with his back turned towards me making breakfast. I cough to let him know that I was in the room.

"Oh- I-Um- Err- h-h-hey Lou." He says in an obviously nervous voice.

"Hi Haz. What are you making?" I say trying to avoid the subject that needs to be brought up.

"Oh- Um- Err just pancakes with strawberries and bacon."

"Sounds good."

After that it is just an awkward silence.

When Harry dishes out our food and we start eating it it's still silence other that the cars driving by.

"Okay. I can't take this anymore. Louis, you know what I said. I'm not going to take it back because I mean it. Now all I'm asking is for you to tell me if you love me or not."

"Wow- Um- H-Harry. I don't know what to say." I say like a stuttering idiot.

"Louis, I love you." Harry says staring into my eyes.

"Harry, I..."


	12. chapter 12

"Okay. I can't take this anymore. Louis, you know what I said. I'm not going to take it back because I mean it. Now all I'm asking is for you to tell me if you love me or not."

"Wow- Um- H-Harry. I don't know what to say." I say like a stuttering idiot.

"Louis, I love you." Harry says staring into my eyes.

"Harry, I..."

 

Harry's POV

 

I really hope Louis loves me beack. If not I just made a complete fool of myself.

"Harry, I-I-I don't know what to say. I mean nobody hhas ever done something like that for me. Let alone say that they love me. Other than my sisters of course. But this is just- wow! Umm-" Louis just keeps on rambling. Don't get me wrong, it's cute but I just need an answer.

So I cut him off with a short kiss.

"Louis, do you love me or not?" He doesn't say anything for a minute and just stands there looking into my eyes.

"Yes, I love you Harry." He says with a wide smile and a blush on his face.

"Well that's good because I was sweating buckets over here thinking that you were going to say no." I say chuckling.

"I think I want you to meet somebody very close to me because without them we would not be dating. No, it is not my mother. Its one of my friends outside of the band so your can wipe that terrified look off your face." I say chuckling noticing the nervous look on his face.

 

Louis' POV

About an hour after cuddling and sweet nothings being whispered into me ear, Harry and I are in the car driving to his friend's, Po, house. Im actually very excited to meet this Po because without him we wouldn't be dating. 

We got to Po's house in 20 minutes time. Harry pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. We both got out the car and Harry grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

He knocked on the door and after 30 seconds a short boy with golden hair, ocean blue eyes, and snow white teeth came ot the door. (A/N: Po is Ethan Hethcote I can't find a pic that will go in the media section but there is a video.)

"Hey Hazza! This must be the famous Louis you would not shut up about!" Po exclaimed loudly.

"Ya ya. Po this is Louis. Louis this is Po." Harry says as we step inside Po's house.

"Welcome to my home! Let m show you around." Po says.

After he shows me (and Harry even though he's been here before) around we sat down on his couch and watched some TV.

 

Po's POV

"So Louis, how did someone like Harry manage to get someone as nice looking at you? I mean come on look at Harry. He's a mess." I say in a joking manner.

"Well, he picked me up from my house and took me to Burger King to get something to eat. Then he took us to this cliff were we sat on the hood of his car to watch the sunset. We talked for a bit then all of a sudden and turns to me with a very nervous look on his face but he still managed to look dashing. Then he kissed me and it was my first kiss so it was very special for me. After that he asked me to be his boyfriend and yeah." Louis explained with a light blush on his cheeks.

he looked up at Harry and smiled and Harry kissed him on the head. They are so cute they make me wanna throw up.

"Stop being so cute or else I will have to kick you out." I say with fake seriousness in my voice.

Harry just laughed while Louis hid his face in Harry's chest.

They stayed for about another house before they had to go.

I hope their relationship lasts forever.

 

Louis' POV

When we arrived back at Harry's place, Harry hopped in the shower claiming that he needed one.

So while he was in the shower I was sitting on the couch watching Spongebob.

I was about to go get something to drink when I saw Harry's phone light up. Harry was fine with me checking his phone since he said he has nothing to hide from me and same from me. We established that earlier in the relationship.

So I grab his phone,typed in the passcode and checked the message.

The text was from an unsaved number but that is not what shocked me.

It was the text.

Hey babe why don't you leave Louis for a bit and we sneak away for a while? Tell him your going to see management for a while. I miss you kissing me!! Txt me soon! Luv you! xx

I read the text over and over and tears filled my eyes.

He's cheating on me?

What did I do wrong?

Was I not enough?

I thought he loved me?


	13. chapter 13

Louis' POV

 

I ran.

I ran until I couldn't feel my legs anymore.

My legs pumping and my heart racing.

I didn't know where my legs were guiding me to but I didn't care.

I ran for a few more minutes until I reached the door step of my house. I slowly opened the door and as soon as it was opened the smell of alcohol hit me in the face.

Carefully, I try to make my way to the stairs without making much noise because I knew my mom was here.

"LOUIS!" I guess today just wasn't my day.

"You little asshole! Where have you been?! You haven't been here for 3 days and know this house is a complete mess! You never think about others, only yourself! You inconsiderate little bastard!" My mom yells as she steps closer to me.

When shes done yelling she makes the first blow to my face. After that she goes bezerk. My arms, legs, chest, stomach, and even my crotch. She keeps at it until I almost black out. I try to protect myself the best I can but it's not helping much. When she finishes she grabs her keys with a slam of the door.

I take of my shirt to see what damage was done. All I see is black and purple. Im glad the girls are at their friends houses because I have no idea what I would do if they saw me like this right now.

I manage to maneuver my arm to my back pocket and fish my phone out of my pocket. I dial the first person that comes to mind.

I have to get out of here.

I can't stay here anymore.

 

Harry's POV

As I step out of the shower I here the front door slam. I quickly pull on my clothes and dash down the stairs to see what was going on.

"Lou? Louis? Was that you who slammed the door? Louis?" I call out for him but he doesn't repond.

When I reach the living room I notice that my phone is unlocked and water or tears are onn the screen. I pick it up to see why.

 

Oh shit.

 

I don't even know who this person is! Louis must have seen this text and thought that I was cheating on him.

 

I have to find him.

 

Louis' POV

I lay on the ground in pain waiting to be picked up.

After laying on the ground for 5 more minutes I hear a knock atthe dorr.

"It's open" I yelled but my voice was croaky from crying.

The door slammed open and I see Po coming into my eyesight.

"Oh my God! Lou! What happened?!" You see when me and Harry were at Po's house me and Po got along really well and we talk to each other like we have known each other for years.

"I'll tell you later. Just help me up and pack all my things. I can't live here anymore." I say grunting trying to get up.

Po helps me up and hobbles up the stairs. I tell him to hurry because I have no idea when my mom will be back. We hurriedly pack everything I own and it doesn't take long because I don't have much.

When we finished packing we hop in the car and drive to his house.

" So why were you laying on the floor looking like you were dead?" Po asks.

That's when I tell him everything. And I mean EVERYTHING! Even the cutting.

After I tell him what happened I have tears rushing down my face. I don't even try to wipe them away because more will come down. Po pulls me into a comforting hug and that makes even more tears come down my face.

" I knew Harry has had some relationship problems but I never knew he would go to the extent of cheating. He's such an asshole!" Po says mainly to himself.

"Surprisingly, Harry is the least of my worries at the moment. I have a huge favor to ask of you." My voice if very hoarse and croaky from crying.

"You can ask my anything Lou." Po says putting an encouraging arm around my shoulder.

"I wanted to know if I can move in with you. Only until I can get a job and get on my feet. Then I will buy my own apartment and I'll be out of your hair I promise. I just can't stay with my mom anymore. I just can't" I saytrying to keep in my tears. I feel like that's all I've been doing all day.

"Oh Lou, you can stay here as long as you would like." He says rubbing my shoulder.

"Thank you." I say sniffling.

"No problem. But I think you should mee my boyfriend so you will know him. He is a very understanding guy. So you have nothing to worry about."


	14. chapter 14

Harry's POV

I have looked everywhere for Louis. I looked at his favorite restaurant, where we had our first kiss, and I looked at his house.

The boys tried to help me but they stopped after a few hours. I have to get to sleep soon because me and the boys have things to do tomorrow. But I can't stop looking now. Maybe I could call someone but who?

Louis' POV

After 2 hours of watching the telly, talking, and eating, Po's boyfriend,Mark (I couldn't come up with another name), came in and introduced himself. Point was right, Mark is a very easy going guy so he was fine with me moving once he learned the situation.

We were all watching tv when, all of a sudden, Po's phone started ringing. He didn't check the caller ID. But whoever it was surprised him.

"No he's not here." Point said trying to keep a steady voice.

"Who is it?" I mouthed to him.

"Harry." Point mouthed back.

My heart dropped.

"Sorry mate. I'll give you a ring if I see him.....Alright.....Bye." Once Po gets off the phone I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Harry's looking for you." Po says.

"I don't know why he would be. I'm not surprised he's not with his little girlfriend", I spat, "I knew that dating the one and only Harry Styles was to good to be true." I say trying to hold back my tears.

"This makes no sense. I know Harry. He would never go so low and do something like this. There has to be something more that's going on." Mark says with a pondering look on his face.

Harry's POV

I'm at my house with the boys trying to figure out who this person is.

Zayn has been trying to call Louis but he has had no luck because his phone is off.

Who the hell would text me that?

Who would be so jealous of my relationship or me that they would ruin my relationship with my boyfriend?

Jessica.


	15. chapter 15

Louis's POV

The next day I had to wake up early because I had school. I was dreading it because me and Harry just came out and everyone will know. But they don't know that it was all a big joke.

To Harry at least.

I hop out of bed and get in the shower. When I'm all clean I slip on an oversized navy blue sweater ,which is probably Harry's but I don't care and I still love him, with black skinnes and vans. When I'm finished getting dressed I skip breakfast. Who eats breakfast anyways. Then I start on my way to school.

When I reach the school gates I see that no one was there but the doors were open for the early bird like me. Or only me. I'm very thankful for this because I'm not ready to face David and his homophobic ass at all. I walk into through the doors and go  
to my locker and to my first period as fast as I can. People are starting to show up now.

As people start to file into the classroom I notice that many of the girls are smiling, winking, and speaking to me.

What is going on?

"Hey Louis! Wanna hang out with me and my friends today? You seem like a really nice guy." Some random blonde chick says while touching and rubbing my arm.

"No thanks." I say and slowly pull my arm away and turned back to the book I was reading. The Fault In Our Stars.

"Okay maybe next time. See ya!" She says dropping a piece of paper on my desk and skipping to the front of the classroom.

How about no.

This went on for the rest of the day. Girls flirting and giving me their numbers and asking to hang out. All ending with the same answer. No. Why are they doing this? They know that I'm gay and they should know I'm dating-

Oh.

They are all trying to get to Harry through me. To bad that won't be happening because he never really loved me and we are not really on speaking terms right now. It hurts to actually admit that. I alone again. Of course I have Niall and Ashton but they are too loved up with Liam and Zayn that I haven't spoken to them in a while.

As the last 5 minutes of school finish up I'm sitting there with tears threatening to spill out. When the final bell rings I wait until everyone left the school. I really didn't feel like beeing bothered by girls throwing themselves at me. As soon as everyone was gone I walked out the double doors and started on my way home.

"Hey faggot!' I hear that familiar voice yell.

I started walking faster, trying to get away. From the sound of the pounding footsteps it's seems like there was more that one person.

Before I could make a run for it I feel a big caloused hand grip my forearm.

"Why are you trying to get away from us? You will never get away from us." David growled in my ear. I just whimpered and tried my best not to cry because of his grip on my arm. I'm pretty sure he opened some of the healing cuts by how tight he was gripping my arm. But I deserve it.

"Get 'im." I hear one of the boys say before I'm punched in the face.

They all start beating with no mercy.

My head, stomach, face, crotch, legs, arms. Anything they can get their hands on.

After what felt like hours of relentless beating they ran off in the opposite direction.

Today is just not my day.

 

After basically crawling back hoome (I don't know if I can even call it that anymore) I head to the bathroom. Luckily, my mom was out ,probably getting shit face drunk, so she couldn't hear my cries.

I open up the medicine cabinet and grab my razer.

My friends don't really talk to me anymore. 

 

Two cuts on my right arm.

 

My mom doesn't love me anymore. 

 

Five more cuts on my left arm.

 

Harry never loved me.

 

Fifteen cuts on my thighs.

 

Im just a fatass faggot that no one loves.

It would just be better if I was gone.


	16. chapter 16

Harry's POV

After hours of searching me and the boys finally found information on Jessica. We had Paul text her to figure out why she is doing this. She said that me and her belong together and she will never stop until I'm hers again. Then she never said anything else.

About a week after hearing nothing from Jessica we think that Jessica has finally given up. BUt we also haven't heard anything from Louis either. I decided that I would tweet Louis to let him know that I still love him.

@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson I miss you. I love you. I will always be here for you. <3

As soon as I pressed tweet fans started blowing up mine and Louis' Twitter.

After that I started packing because me and the boys are starting our 'Where We Are' tour tomorrow. I was trying to fiz everything with Louis before I left but we haven't heard anything from him. SO it looks like thatts not happening.

 

Louis' POV

As I cleaned myself off I see my phone buzzing off the hook on my bedside table.

Afte I'm all cleaned off I went to go see what all the buzz was about (A/N: see what I did there. im a nerd bai. :3) .

I see that Harry tweeted me.

I really wanted to tweet him back but I'm not sure if he's just saying this to make me feel better.

Maybe I could call someone and get some answers.

 

Zayn's POV (OOOO new stufffff)

As I'm packing for the tour tomorrow, I hear my phone ringing. Thinking that it is Paul telling me to get plenty of sleep tonight, I answer without looking at the caller ID.

"Paul, I'm going go to sleep on time chill ou-" ,I get cut off my a voice that me and the boys have been dying to hear.

"I'm not Paul, Zayn", I hear Louis chuckle.

"OH MY GOD! LOUIS!", I scream into the phone.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! WHY WEREN'T YOU ANSWERING MY CALLS?! BRO -"

"Zayn! Zayn! I thinks it's a bit obvious as to why I wouldn't answer your calls...Anyway, I called because I need some answers." Louis says.

"I'm all ears. I think I should have the answers."


	17. chapter 17

Louis' POV

After speaking with Zayn and getting the answers I needed, I made up my mind.

 

Harry's POV

The next day me and the boys got up around 7 am to head to the airport. While driving there I try to think of how great this tour is going to be. 

But I couldn't get Louis out of my mind. While I'm off touring, he's still here at home thinking that I cheated on him.

Pulling into the airport, I see there are a few fans standing there at the entrance and a few inside. Since there weren't too many, me and the boys took some pictures and signed some stuff. After we said our goodbyes we headed to our gate.

As we got closer I saw someone standing there looking our way. Yes, I know they might be looking because we are One Direction, but this person looked familiar. As we got even closer I realized who it was and I almost burst into tears.

It's Louis.


	18. chapter 18

Louis' POV 

After I got my answers from Zayn, I made up my mind. I'd stay with Harry. When Zayn told me about Harry and Jessica's history and how Jessica is a psychopathic bitch, I knew immeditely that the text had nothing to do with Harry. So the boys, Paul, and I decided to surprise Harry.

Me forgiving him before they left for tour.

Plus a little more.

 

Harry's POV

OH MY GOD! I must be dreaming!

"Liam, pinch me right now and tell me I'm not dreaming...OW!" ,I exclaimed.

"You're not dreaming." ,Liam chuckled.

As soon as we reach Louis, I start speaking a mile a minute.

"Oh my God! Louis! I'm so sorry! Jessica means nothing to me! She's just a crazy bit-"

Louis cuts me off by kissing me.

When we pull aways he starts talking.

"It's ok Harry, I forgive you. I gave Zayn a ring to get some answers and I did. So after that the boys, Paul, and I decided to surprise you by having me come here and see you." , Louis explains.

"I love you." I whisper into his neck.

"I love you to." I can feel the vibrations from his voice against my chest.

"Gate 250 your flight will me taking off shortly. Please board your plane." (A/N: I don't really know how an airport works bear with me.) 

My extatic mood instantly lessens.

"I don't want to leave you Lou." I say.

"Well you don't have to because I'm coming with you!" Louis says with a wide grin on his face.

I look from him to Paul in confusion.

"It's all good. His bags are here and I contacted management and they said it was okay. But it's only for the European leg of the tour." , Paul explains, reading my mind.

The confused look slowly gets replaced with a grin.

I wrap my arms around Louis' waist and pick him up and spin him around.

As I hear him giggling in my ear, I also hear cameras snapping but I could care less right now.

When I put Louis down we all grab our bags and head into the plane.

Let's get this show on the road!


	19. chapter 19

Louis' POV

We are about 3 months into the European leg of the tour and it has been fucking amazing!

One day it was raining very hard and the boys still performed. Let me tell you I think I lost my virginity that day. (A/N: I think Zayn knew he was killing us that day O-o) Zayn looked fucking hot but Harry looked better.

Today, Niall and Ashton are joining the tour. Paul said that Zayn and Liam told him that they will keep me company but I know they really begged him to let them come for themselves.

Right now, I'm sitting in the stadium onn the stage listening to the boys reherse while Paul goes to pick up Niall and Ashton from the airport.

"Let's go over You & I. I think we are a little rusty on that." Zayn says.

I figured it out,

I figured it out from black and white

Seconds and hours,

Maybe they had to take some time

 

I know how it goes,

I know how it goes from wrong and right

Silence and sound

Did they ever hold each other tight

Like us?

Did they ever fight

Like us?

 

You and I

We don't wanna be like them

We can make it 'til the end

Nothing can come between

You and I

Not even the gods above

Can separate the two of us

No, nothing can come between

You and I

 

Oh, you and I

 

I figured it out,

Saw the mistakes of up and down

Meet in the middle,

There's always room for common ground

 

I see what it's like,

I see what it's like for day and night

Never together

'Cause they see things in a different light

Like us

But they never tried

Like us

 

You and I

We don't wanna be like them

We can make it 'til the end

Nothing can come between

You and I

Not even the gods above

Can separate the two of us

 

'Cause you and I...

 

We don't wanna be like them,

We can make it 'til the end,

Nothing can come between

You and I

Not even the gods above

Can separate the two of us

No, nothing can come between

You and I

 

You and I

 

Oh, you and I

Oh, you and I

 

We can make it if we try

You and I

 

Oh, you and I

 

Harry finishes staring at me which makes me blush. Fuck you Harry. 

BUT THAT WAS FUCKING AMAZING!

"Rusty my ass Zayn! Rusty my motherfucking ass! That was amazing!" I exclaimed.

"We agree." I hear a familiar voice say.

I turn around to see Niall and Ashton standing at the entrance of the stage.

Before I could even stand up and greet them Liam and Zayn dash passed me and tackled them with hugs.

"I missed you so much Ni." I hear Liam say in a loving way.

I'll have to ask NIall about that tomorrow.

"ASHTON!" I hear Zayn exclaim.

I turned around to see Ashton with bright red cheeks and a wide grin spread on his face.

I'm never gonna let him live this down.

 

3rd Person POV

After the successful show, all the boys decided to chill in Harry's hotell room since it was the largest.

Little did they know, tonight was not all fun and games. But none of them knew it.

 

Niall's POV

Me and the boys are just chilling in Harry's room but they all fell asleep except Liam and I.

Were were just about to leave so we decided to wake Louis up to let him know we are leaving. Just as we were about to wake him, we saw that the sleeve of his sweater was rolled up. But that's not what caught our attention. The light from the TV illuminated onto Louis' wrist.

Our jaws dropped when we saw the cuts littered on Louis' wrists.


	20. chapter 20

Niall's POV

"Liam do you see this?!" I whisper yelled.

"My best friend since diapers has cuts all over his wrists.." I say with my voice slowly disappearing and I start to grab at my hair.

How have I never noticed?

"Niall, babe, yes I do see this but I need you to calm down first. Once you do that we will wake Louis up and ask him what's this about, but we have to be gentle we know he's going to be fragile since he is going to tell us something " Liam says trying to calm me down.

After I took a few deep breaths, I gently shook Louis and called his name trying to wake him up without waking the others.

"Louis? Lou wake up." After a few more attempts, Louis finally woke up looking quite confused. I would laugh but considering the situation, this is not funny.

"What? Why did you wake me up?" Louis asked looking around. I notice that he pulls his sweater down all the way over his hands.

"Louis, why are there are cuts on your wrists" I asked. All the color drained from Louis' face like water down a sink.

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?" Louis asked obviously nervous.

"Louis! You know exactly what I'm talking about!' I whisper yelled. I roll up Louis' sleeve looking at each cut. I look up to see there are tears flooding his eyes. Liam and I both give him a sympethetic look.

"Okay. Yes I do cut myself. I have issues I know this. We can talk about this more tomorrow. but you must promise not to tell the boys, especially Harry." Louis pleads.

Liam and I stay silent for a moment.

"Fine, we won't tell, but don't keep it from him too long. Now come on we all need a good night's rest. We will talk about this tomorrow Louis'. Goodnight." Liam says

~

Louis' POV

To say that I was terrified for today would be an understatment. Nobody was ever suppose to find out. Just when I thought things were starting to look up, everything come crashing down.

Niall, Liam, and I decided to talk in Liam's room while the others went out.

When we got to try room we all sat down with me on a separate couch. None of us said one word until Niall broke the silence.

"Why? Niall whispers with a sad yet confused look on his face.

Silence.

"Why, Louis?" Niall says louder.

Still nothing.

"Why do you cut yourself, goddammit Louis?!" Niall yells.

Then I snapped.

"You know why Niall! Nothing in my life was going right. Getting picked on and pushed around in school! My mom beating me! I had no where to go! I had no place to hide and shut out everything. I say, my voice started softening.

"Then I met Harry and I felt like my life was finally looking up. I stopped cutting. He made me feel like I was on top of the world! Then I saw that text on his phone...I wanted to die. I felt like I was back on rock bottom. I broke down and did this. I couldn't help myself. But I'm okay now! I'm better now." I say. I didn't know tears were running down my face until Niall and Liam come over and wiped them off.

We just sit there in one huge cuddle pile, for who know how long, in pure silence.

But then Niall's tummy growled.

"My stomach say enough sappy and emotional shit. It's time to eat!" Niall says jusping up.

In that moment I know I would be okay.


End file.
